With the Three of Us Together, Let's La Mix it Up!
With the Three of Us Together, Let's La Mix it Up! (3人そろってレッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！ San'nin Sorotte Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze!?) is the 4th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and is the 639th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Ichika, Himari, and Aoi find out that the ballerina, Mariko, is about to have a recital soon. So the three girls decide to make cream puffs to thank her for the tickets. But when they attempt to make the cream puffs, they realize that it isn't as easy as they thought... Synopsis Ichika and Himari are enjoying some cream puffs at the local pastry store when the daughter of the shop, Mariko turns up. She tells the two girls that she is doing some ballet in the park. There, they find Aoi after she cheers loudly for Mariko. Mariko is thankful that the three girls turned up to watch her, so she gives them tickets for her upcoming recital. The girls are very happy about this that they decide to make homemade cream puffs to thank her. When they start making the cream puffs, they realize it was rather hard to make. At first, the girls were positive that they would finally do it on their second attempt. But each time, they keep making the same mistake over and over and again, making the positive mood quickly become negative. When Ichika suggests they try again, Himari says she can't as she has cram school, and Aoi mentions that she has to go to band practice. They leave Ichika alone, who feels rather sadden over the outcome. As she leaves, Pekorin wakes up beside a sleeping Chourou wondering where the girls went. After talking with Mariko, Ichika realizes that she can't just give up. Himari and Aoi have the same realization and quickly meet up with Ichika in front of the KIRAKIRA Patisserie. There, the girls work together by making their feelings become one as they get back to work to make the cream puffs. The results turn out to be really good and Ichika gets an idea to make the cream puffs even better. Meanwhile, Choucrea is craving more cream puffs but decides to wait till morning as he is too tired. The next morning, the girls have decorated the cream puffs and are just leaving the patisserie when Choucrea arrives, stealing the Kirakiraru from Aoi and Himari's cream puff boxes, becoming stronger than before. Ichika hands her box to Pekorin and the three girls transform. The Cures realize that Choucrea is stronger than the past villains and decide to make their powers become one to protect the box Pekorin is holding. They do that and defeat Choucrea. The three girls manage to make it to the recital and give the cream puff to Mariko, who comments on how amazing the swan cream puff looks. On the way back, Ichika is happily bouncing down the stairs, when she passes a purple haired girl, who laughs at Ichika.